Because hollow glass blinds have good heat and sound insulations and good sun-shading effect, they are widely used in modern homes. This type of product generally pre-assembled together the blind and the metal spacers, after which the glasses are pieced together. Thus, because of good thermal conductivity of metal, the metal spacers in the structure of this type of hollow blind adversely affect the heat insulation performance of the product. At the same time, since the blind and the metal spacers are pre-assembled together, to implement double sealing on the metal spacers causes great difficulties. Hence, many products only implement single sealing, resulting in higher heat transfer coefficient and lower sealing property of the product.
Further, as the blind of this type of product is raised, the number of stacked slats increases, and friction between the weight of the slats and the pulling system also increases. This leads to increase in the required pulling force as the blind is raised high, and disengagement between a built-in control device and an external control device because of insufficient magnetic force therebetween. Hence, the size of this type of hollow blind has great limitation.